


text me

by mujatuan



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Loud Sex, M/M, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Topping from the Bottom, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mujatuan/pseuds/mujatuan
Summary: jaebeom, on a business trip, ends up thinking less about business and more about his boyfriends. especially when they video call him with dirty intentions.





	text me

**Author's Note:**

> every time ... i think to myself ... this is the dirtiest thing i've written

jaebeom is drop dead tired when he enters his hotel suite, glancing at the entirely glass wall before grunting and closing the curtains with the click of a remote button. he’s been stuck in tokyo for a week already, with another dreadful five days ahead of him. it’s not the location that’s the problem- he, mark, and youngjae visit japan relatively frequently- it’s the fact that he’s stuck here with a businessman he really doesn’t want to work with.

 

he sets his suitcase by the door and immediately makes his way for the bedroom, stumbling past the kitchen and living room like he’s tipsy. as soon as he sees the bed he goes for it- throwing his suit jacket onto the chair before falling backwards onto the bed.

 

it’s almost midnight. one thing he’s glad of is that he still shares a time zone with his boyfriends, still, and won’t be stuck in loneliness when they’re asleep or when he’s asleep. 

 

jaebeom could have brought them along with him, really, but they were undergoing renovations and somebody had to stay back to watch over. now that he thinks about it, there was really no point of the trip; no time to relax in a beautiful city and no lover with him.

 

he contemplates shooting a text to mark to see if he’s still awake, but it seems that mark beats him to it. his phone vibrates in his slacks and jaebum lazily fumbles around to pull it out, dropping it on his face when he tries to lift it up.

 

not a good time.

 

still, his mood immediately brightens when he sees a notification from mark on instagram. he taps on it and his phone unlocks, sending him right into their conversation.

 

_ mark_tuan _

_ 11:48 pm _

 

_ are you awake? _

 

jaebeom frowns. sure, he’s not sleeping yet, but he also doesn’t want his boyfriends staying up.

 

_ yeah, but kind of tired _

 

_ was the meeting today bad? :( i know they can be annoying _

 

_ it’s alright. just a few days left and then i’m flying home _

_ why are you still awake though? and where’s youngjae? _

 

_ can’t wait :) _

_ youngjae is with me right now _

_ we got caught up in something _

 

usually, mark likes sleeping early- latest eleven, earliest nine. youngjae in general likes sleeping, so jaebeom feels just a bit confused when he sees mark text a lot more precisely than he usually would be at this time.

 

_ what? what do you mean _

 

_ are you in your hotel room right now? _

 

_ yes _

 

_ video call me. _

 

suspicious, but not in a bad way. jaebeom hits the video call button and sits up against the headboard, setting the phone against a pillow near the bottom end of the bed. he’s still in his slacks and button up shirt, which is slightly uncomfortable, but the softness of the sheets makes up for it.

 

mark answers just a moment later and jaebeom’s eyebrows furrow when he sees only the ceiling light. he leans forward to turn the volume up and the heightened sound of youngjae’s muffled voice hits him with surprise. 

 

“mark? jae?” he calls out. “what are you doing?”

 

there’s a loud pop and then somebody takes the phone- it’s mark. jaebeom can’t help the sigh that escapes his mouth when he sees him, looking just as beautiful as ever with his newly dyed platinum hair.  _ “hi beommie,”  _ mark says, smiling wide. jaebeom notices how red and swollen his lips are.

 

he shuffles up so his posture is more relaxed. “hey, beautiful, where’s youngjae?” he asks. “i can hear him but i can’t see him.”

 

mark hums and switches the camera around. there’s youngjae now- with his shirt riding up to just below his chest, with his stomach on display, with his hair tousled up. 

 

jaebeom feels his dick twitch. fuck.

 

_ “say hi to daddy,”  _ mark murmurs from the other side of the phone.

 

jaebeom, in this moment, understands. and his pants are too tight all of a sudden when the camera pans downwards, towards where youngjae’s underwear should be covering but isn’t.

 

maybe he isn’t tired after all.

 

youngjae whines and looks absolutely gorgeous doing so, lips all bit and cherry red.  _ “daddy, da-”  _ he suddenly moans, loud, and jaebeom curses as he goes to unzip his slacks.

 

“how’s my baby boy?” jaebeom says, fumbling with the waistband of his pants. youngjae has both his hands gripping tight onto the sheets, lying flat on his back on the bed. 

 

youngjae opens his mouth but cuts himself off with another delicious moan. jaebeom grits his teeth together- he wants to see what’s happening on the other side, wants to be there with his lovers so badly.  _ “daddy asked you a question, sunshine,”  _ mark reprimands.  _ “it’s not polite to ignore him.” _

 

“what’s mommy doing, baby?” jaebeom almost growls, finally getting his pants down and palming at his clothed erection. “show me.”

 

youngjae bites at his lips, and with mark’s gentle urging, takes the phone from mark’s hand. he flips the camera and for a second, jaebeom can only see the wall in front of them; then, youngjae moves the camera down, and mark is there with his tongue circling the head of youngjae’s hard cock, sucking all around the head. it might be the hottest thing jaebeom’s ever seen.

 

mark shoots a pretty smile towards jaebeom before sinking his head down to the very base of youngjae’s cock, swallowing around him audibly as youngjae’s shaky whimpers flood jaebeom’s ears. “fuckkk,” jaebeom growls, reaching a hand into his underwear to stroke himself.

 

youngjae’s filming is unstable as mark pulls up off of him, choosing to instead press little kisses along his length as he strokes him.  _ “you can’t see it but youngjae’s so beautiful right now,”  _ mark says, licking a stripe on youngjae’s balls.  _ “being such a good boy for his mommy and daddy. isn’t that right, baby?” _

 

_ “yes, mommy p-please,”  _ youngjae hiccups, thrusting his hips up when mark swipes a head over the slit of his cock.  _ “i’m good. wanna be good, mommy, i’m a good boy.” _

 

_ “that’s right, sunshine, you’re mommy’s pretty baby right?”  _ mark coos, smearing youngjae’s precum on his lips. jaebeom is so fucking hard right now.  _ “do you want to be an even better boy for us?” _

 

youngjae lets out an unintelligible stream of pleas. jaebeom’s got his hand wrapped around the base of his cock, slowly stroking himself as he listens to mark’s slurps and sucks. “how does it feel, baby?” he growls. of course, he’s had the pleasure of experiencing being blown by mark too many times to count- mark has a special affinity for getting on his knees- but he wants to hear youngjae’s pretty moans and wrecked voice more and more, drowning in it.

 

_ “feels so good, daddy,”  _ youngjae responds, whimpering as mark drags his teeth up along his length.  _ “daddy, i miss you, want you here so badly.” _

 

“i miss you too, sweetheart.” jaebeom thrusts into his hand, quickly jacking himself off as he watches mark deepthroat like it’s a hobby. 

 

mark pulls himself off and plays with youngjae’s cock, not opening his mouth but running his lips along the length.  _ “know how you can be the best boy for daddy and i, jae?”  _ he says, smirking as jaebeom groans at his voice.

 

_ “mommy, mommy please.”  _ youngjae’s cute when he begs.  _ “want you, mommy. want to be good. i’m a good boy.” _

 

_ “you’re greedy, baby boy.”  _ jaebeom feels his hair stick to his forehead when he breathes heavily, staring as mark gives youngjae a soft kiss to his dick.  _ “mommy’s going to suck your pretty cock a little bit more. moan loudly for daddy, okay?”   _

 

as soon as mark goes back down to suck all of youngjae’s cock back into his mouth, youngjae screams the loudest moan he’s heard all night- crystal clear and close to the microphone, as mark moans with his cock down his throat. jaebeom finds himself close to cumming too soon- he grips at the base of his own dick, breath hitching as his orgasm dulls down.

 

“sunshine,” jaebeom says, “talk to me baby.” 

 

youngjae pants loudly, hands slipping free of the phone for a moment before picking it back up shakily.  _ “it’s too good, daddy,”  _ he sobs.

 

it’s when youngjae starts trying to buck his hips up into the air does mark finally bring himself back up, lips wet and slick with spit, he holds youngjae’s thighs down and stares into the camera, at jaebeom.  _ “you have to be louder for me too, daddy,”  _ mark says, pouting.  _ “only youngjae can see you, so i expect more talking.” _

 

“whatever you want, mommy,” jaebeom says, making sure he’s loud enough for mark to hear him. youngjae whines and presses his thighs together, desperately searching for friction. jaebeom frowns at it. “are you being needy again, sunshine? did daddy say you could hump mommy? you’re being bad.”

 

youngjae drops the phone again, camera facing the ceiling as he whines in protest.  _ “i’m a good boy, daddy, don’t wanna be bad, ‘m sorry,”  _ he cries out.

 

mark takes the phone and points it towards youngjae, sitting himself on youngjae’s crotch and rubbing back as he runs a hand down youngjae’s torso. jaebeom strokes himself, this time more lazily since there’s more to come. “if you’re really our perfect baby, you should fuck mommy good, huh?” he lulls. 

 

_ “daddy’s right,”  _ mark adds, tapping a button just for a moment so it’s on the front cam, showing how mark grinds his naked ass back and forth on youngjae’s erect cock.  _ “will you fuck me hard, beautiful boy?”  _ his own erection is standing up pretty, too- jaebeom loves it, misses it.

 

_ “yes,”  _ youngjae chokes out. mark hands the phone to youngjae who holds it carefully, waiting as mark reaches over for the bottle of lube. he pumps some out onto his fingers, playing with it as it sticks around his nails, before lifting himself up by his knees and snaking a hand in from the front.

 

jaebeom feels his mouth dry up as he watches mark circle a finger around his hole, smearing lube on his thighs in the process. he presses in, just enough to elicit a small gasp from himself, before pulling out and relubing his fingers.

 

mark moans when he first inserts two fingers into himself- because his hands are slender, they generally aren’t enough. jaebeom wishes it were him there instead, with his fingers knuckle deep in mark’s ass.

 

“look at your mommy, jae,” jaebeom remarks, still tugging at himself slowly. “isn’t mommy stunning with his fingers up his hole?” 

 

though he’s talking to youngjae, it’s mark that pushes his fingers deeper into his ass, making lewd noises and sounds as his arousal heightens.  _ “you’re so fucking hot, beom, talk to jae more,”  _ he says, licking his lips and pumping his two fingers in and out of himself.

 

jaebeom isn’t one to be ignorant. “too bad you can’t be stretching mommy out yourself, right baby boy? you have to hold the camera for daddy.” jaebeom closes his eyes just momentarily to focus on his own slick hand pumping up and down. “daddy would want to see mommy riding your face, though. wouldn’t you like that? to have your tongue in your mommy’s pretty asshole?”

 

he replays those moments in his head- if there’s one thing mark likes more than having his mouth used, it’s being fucked by a warm tongue. generally, if he’s feeling dominant, he’ll rock himself back and forth on youngjae’s face as jaebeom sucks youngjae off (like two weeks ago, jaebeom remembers).

 

_ “please,”  _ is all youngjae manages to say between his bouts of gibberish.  _ “daddy, i’m so hard.” _

 

“i know, jae,” jaebeom responds. he is about to say more but his tongue is caught between his teeth as mark slowly slides in a third and fourth finger, riding his own hand and fucking himself open loudly. there’s the sound of lube against lube, skin and sweat mingling together, mark’s fingers squelching as he reaches for his prostate. 

 

jaebeom curses under his breath as mark begins to touch himself too, playing with his sensitive cockhead as he masterfully fingers his hole. “four’s not enough for mommy, is it?” jaebeom croons. “you have to put your cock in him, youngjae-ah. his fingers aren’t enough.”

 

mark hums in agreement and tugs his fingers out one by one, still wet and sticky. he takes the bottle and gets more slathered up in his palm, using his other hand to take the phone from youngjae’s grasp.

 

like that, jaebeom gets a nice view of mark slicking youngjae’s cock up, sliding clear lube all over his girth.  _ “mommy’s going to ride you, okay sweetheart?”  _ mark whines, leaning down to quickly press a kiss to youngjae’s lips.  _ “be good for daddy.” _

 

there’s shuffling on their end and jaebeom chews impatiently at his lip while youngjae once again takes the phone, only for him to leave it against a pillow far away enough to capture most of them in the shot. the top of mark’s hair is cut out, and jaebeom can’t see the lower half of youngjae’s legs, but he can see how mark’s hands roam over youngjae’s nipples and how youngjae has his head and shoulders now resting against a large pillow.

 

mark leans down to wink at jaebeom, setting himself so his thighs are on either side of youngjae’s stomach.  _ “watch carefully, beommie,”  _ mark says before he gets a grip of youngjae’s cock and positions it under his ass, gently lowering down onto his cockhead.

 

there’s a hiss from mark and a hoarse whimper from youngjae, but mark slowly keeps going and eventually bottoms out. jaebeom hadn’t realized he was holding his breath until he lets it out, feeling as excited as before now that mark is sitting with youngjae’s cock stuffed in his ass.

 

“you feel okay?” jaebeom asks. 

 

mark squirms around and runs his hands down his sides.  _ “just let me adjust,”  _ he says. youngjae nods and tries his best to not thrust up into mark. jaebeom licks his lips as mark takes youngjae’s hands to have them grip onto his hips. 

 

in the time that mark spends slowly circling his hips, jaebeom notices how youngjae clenches and unclenches his eyes. “are you okay, sunshine?” he says. “you’re looking confused.”

 

_ “daddy,”  _ youngjae breathes out.  _ “so tight, daddy.”  _ he thrusts up gently and mark keens, back arching and hands splayed on youngjae’s chest.

 

_ “it’s too good, isn’t it baby? you want to close your eyes ‘cause you feel so nice but you want to watch me too, don’t you?”  _ mark raises himself a little bit and sinks back down, mumbling sweet nothings as he heaves a soft breath.

 

“mark, holy shit,” jaebeom gulps, tightening his hold on his cock. “move, babe.”

 

jaebeom still holds the reins, even miles apart. mark mewls at the command and again slowly lifts himself up, so that just youngjae’s cockhead is engulfed before slamming himself down. youngjae lets out a wail that’s absolutely remarkable, hips shaking and edging upwards as mark gyrates himself down.

 

he keeps a hand on himself, steadily pumping his cock in time with mark’s slow movements.  _ “you’re doing so well, sweetheart,”  _ mark tells youngjae, his voice catching on a breath near the end of his sentence.

 

as he picks up the pace, stretching his hole more and more around youngjae’s girth, the younger’s voice increases. youngjae’s moans are loud and ever so crystal clear, always making jaebeom closer to the edge than he wants to be.

 

_ “mmh, your cock’s so big, baby,”  _ mark says. he quickens to a rhythm that has youngjae begging for more, for completion- jaebeom can image mark’s tight hole stretching around youngjae’s cock, sliding in and out and slick with lube.

 

mark rides youngjae like it’s nobody’s business. he’s always been dominant, jaebeom realizes, maybe even more than himself. often times he’d find himself tied to the bed so mark could play with his cock. in other instances, it would be mark pushing his ass back onto jaebeom’s tongue.

 

but youngjae has them both wrapped around his finger. their baby boy- he’d do anything for youngjae. it had been his birthday when jaebeom had tongue fucked him good while mark sucked him off, youngjae crying and sobbing of the pleasure until his voice was hoarse and his nerves were overstimulated. youngjae has always been getting everything he wants, and jaebeom had always been eager to give.

 

especially now, that natural instinct to pamper his baby kicks in when he sees how pretty his lovers are intertwined when he’s getting an outsider’s view (he scowls at the thought of somebody else with his boyfriends), and he only just realizes how much he wants to bruise mark’s thighs up.

 

_ “mommy, it’s so good,”  _ youngjae whimpers.  _ “faster, please, mommy-” _

 

mark bends to kiss youngjae’s neck once, gently.  _ “mommy’s got you, honey,”  _ mark responds, pressing more light kisses all over youngjae’s face as he bounces on his lap.

 

“youngjae, baby, you should fuck up into mommy, right?” jaebeom suggests.

 

youngjae’s head flops to the side, letting mark bite at his ear and also allowing jaebeom to meet his gaze.  _ “yes daddy,”  _ he slurs, planting his feet on the sheets and thrusting up into mark with vigour.

 

mark cries out, high pitched and absolutely breathtaking.  _ “yeah, mmh, your cock is so full inside of me sunshine,”  _ he moans, bouncing up and down relentlessly. jaebeom snarls as he pumps himself, hard and fast paced, trying to match the rhythm of mark’s grinding and youngjae’s timely whimpers.  _ “both my beautiful boys fuck me s-so well, all the time.” _

 

_ “mommy’s so tight,”  _ youngjae gasps. jaebeom almost cums then and there, as youngjae rubs at his own nipples. 

 

_ “yeah?”  _ mark says, growling and impaling himself down faster on youngjae’s cock.  _ “mommy’s always so full, baby. you and daddy fill me up so nice. my perfect boys.” _

 

mark suddenly bends forward, pressing his chest against youngjae’s, kissing the younger boy senseless. his back arches and he moves his ass up and down- jaebeom is entranced by how he moves his hips to slide youngjae’s cock in and out of him painfully slow yet too fast. he listens to the sound of them making out sloppily, all tongue and teeth and no control at all. jaebeom feels a tug of warmth forming in the bottom of his stomach and he grits his teeth together, jacking himself off with vigor and intent.

 

_ “mommy, look-”  _ he hears youngjae mumble, and in return mark pulls away from him and looks straight into the camera, still fucking himself on youngjae’s cock. 

 

jaebeom bites at his tongue when mark’s mouth stretches into a smile, coy and playful.  _ “are you close, daddy?”  _ mark says.

 

“yeah, fuck,” jaebeom pants, thrusting up into his fist. “i’m going to cum.”

 

mark does nothing but chuckle and straighten himself back up, once again riding youngjae recklessly.  _ “be a good daddy and cum for our baby boy, beommie.”  _ mark takes youngjae’s hand and places it on his own neglected erection, urging youngjae to stroke the older as he impales himself on his cock.

 

it’s the sight of youngjae whimpering and whining and getting so turned on by mark telling him what to do that makes jaebeom pump his cock one last time before he cums, feeling pleasure absolutely wreck his body with the sight of his lovers being lewd in front of him. there’s sticky white on his fist and stomach but he strokes himself through his orgasm,  inhaling and exhaling with weight.

 

he returns his focus to his boyfriends, who are both sweatier and louder than before. in his afterglow, jaebeom notices more detail- the way mark has one hand pinching youngjae’s nipple and one hand playing with his own, or how youngjae pistons his hips upwards without any sense of self control.

 

_ “you’re so fucking sexy, jaebeom,”  _ mark groans, thrusting up into youngjae’s hand.  _ “y-youngjae, darling, daddy came for us. are you g-going to cum for your mommy and daddy now? going to fill mommy’s ass up with your sweet cum?” _

 

youngjae sobs as he thrusts his hips up one more time and jaebeom can  _ see _ his muscles tense up as he cums, hard, all in mark’s hole- it leaks out when mark keeps bouncing up and down, skin slapping against skin crystal clear as mark chokes on a gasp, snapping his hips down as he cums over his own stomach.

 

it’s ridiculously sexy- how there’s sticky white coating mark’s skin, from himself and youngjae too. youngjae reaches to stroke mark’s cock a few times before smearing some onto his fingers and slipping it into his mouth.

 

“mark, love,” jaebeom says as mark lifts himself up and off youngjae’s dick. “are you okay?”

 

mark smiles at him and takes the phone from the end of the bed, lifting it up so jaebeom can see his face close up.  _ “i’m fine but youngjae looks sleepy,”  _ he responds.

 

“clean him up and let him sleep, then.”

 

his eyes crinkle as he smiles.  _ “i’ll be right back, beommie. let me get a towel.” _

  
  
  


_ “youngjae and i miss you so much,”  _ mark says, voice soft. jaebeom sees youngjae dozing off comfortably to the side of mark.

 

he takes a towel from the nightstand drawer and wipes his forehead with it. “i miss you both too,” he responds. “only five days left and then i’m home.”

 

mark hums contentedly.  _ “youngjae-ah, don’t you want to say goodbye to beom before we hang up?”  _ at that, youngjae stirs (surprising, because he’s hard to wake up once he’s knocked out) and sniffles.

 

_ “come back soon, hyung,”  _ youngjae murmurs, rubbing his nose.

 

jaebeom smiles at the action, wanting so badly to be there. “i will, baby. sleep well, both of you, okay?”

 

_ “yeah,”  _ mark says.  _ “we love you.” _

 

“i love you two more,” jaebeom responds, and the last thing he sees before mark hangs up is the sight of youngjae pressing a lazy kiss to mark’s nose and the cheeky smile on mark’s lips.

 

jaebeom throws his phone to the side of the bed and leans his head back until it hits the backboard of the bed, sending a dull pain through his skull. he had to shower, brush his teeth, then sleep just to attend another grueling meeting.

 

the hotel phone in the corner of his eyes catches his attention. he stares at it, then the calendar, then at his own abandoned phone.

 

fuck the business trip.

 

it only takes him a few seconds to dial up the hotel guest service, and just a few seconds more for someone to pick up.  _ “hello?”  _ she asks.

 

“lim jaebeom, top floor suite,” he says quickly. “cancel my reservations for the next five days and book me a flight to seoul tomorrow, 3pm latest.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mujatuan)   
> 


End file.
